1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot having multi-joint arms movable in a horizontal plane, more particularly relates to a robot having a robot body which is provided with a cylindrical mount movable vertically thereof, the cylindrical mount having articulated first and second arms arranged thereon such that the first and second arms may be turningly moved respectively in a horizontal plane with high precision and a minimum output of drive sources, wherein the robot is mechanically compact and small sized.
2. Prior Art
So far, the robot having multi-joint arms movable in a horizontal plane has been generally known, wherein the first arm is operatively connected at one end thereof to the robot body such that the first arm may be turningly moved in a horizontal plane by a drive motor while the second arm is operatively connected at one end thereof to the opposite end of the first arm such that the second arm may be turningly moved in a horizontal plane by a drive motor, the second arm having a control R shaft and a drive motor for driving the R shaft, both of which, mounted on the free end thereof. According to the conventional robot of this type, if the driving force is required to increase, the drive motors are accordingly required to be bigger in size and capacity, eventually increasing the weight. Thus the first and second arms must be constructed to be bulky and strong enough to support such heavy and big drive motors.
Further, the conventional robot of this type is completely not integrated, that is, the control part is separated from the robot body. This is because the conventional robot of this type is driven by AC servomotors which will, if integrated with the robot, cause the robot to be considerably large sized to a degree to being problematical for practical use.